


Home + Texas

by FallenQueen2



Series: Love + Angst [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Army AU, canon AU, graduate Mac, injured mac, rancher Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: An AU where Mac goes back to MIT and Jack goes home to Texas when they are discharged from the Army.Prompt: Post Army AU





	Home + Texas

“You know staring at that application doesn’t make it send itself?” Bozer teased his best friend as he peered at the computer screen Mac had been staring at for the last little while.

“I know Boz, just something doesn’t feel right.” Mac shrugged helplessly as his eyes flicked down to his phone screen. 

“No opinions from Jack?” Bozer set down one of the two glasses of cola that he had brought over. 

“Nothing, I didn’t expect anything he said he was wrangling some horses today,” Mac said sounding fond as he smiled absently. 

“You know I was happy when you came back once your tour was up, that you were going back to MIT to finish up your degree. I was over the moon when we decided to move into your grandpa’s old place in LA, but something has been off ever since you came back and I’m not talking about PTSD.” Bozer said as he gently placed his hand on Mac’s forearm, getting his best friend’s attention. 

“What are you talking about Boz?” Mac raised an eyebrow, turning his attention away from the TA applications for local LA universities. 

“You’re sad Mac, trust me I know longing when I see it. You miss Jack, the only time you genuinely smile anymore is when you either get a message from him or are telling me about him.” Bozer knew when his best friend was smitten and boy Mac was in deep. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mac insisted feeling his ears burn as his heart began to beat faster in his chest. 

“Mac, go see him. Talk to him face to face, trust old Bozer on this.” Bozer patted Mac’s forearm as he rose up, knowing that Mac would need to use his heart for once instead of his big brain, but Mac needed to come to that realization himself. 

“…Thank Bozer,” Mac muttered as Bozer walked out of the room, hiding a smile as he did so. 

Mac sipped his cola as he leaned back in his chair, staring at the waiting application as his mind whirred. Mac was startled as his phone buzzed and he snatched it up, his lips turning up when he opened a photo Jack had sent. It was of a sunset from over the fields of the Dalton family ranch and something in Mac’s chest twisted and he found himself opening a new screen, searching for flights to Texas. As he ordered his ticket something settled inside of himself and he knew he had made the right choice. 

~~/~~

“I’m going to really miss you man,” Bozer embraced Mac at the departure’s gate in LAX. 

“Me too Boz, but at least this time I’m just off to Texas?” Mac tried to joke and Bozer laughed a bit as their embrace broke and Bozer clapped Mac on the shoulder. 

“Tell Jack I say ‘Howdy’,” Bozer was happy for his best friend but he was going to miss the blond genius like crazy. 

“I will don’t worry so much I’ll make sure to bring Jack to LA so you two can meet and exchange stories and what not,” Mac promised as he clapped Bozer’s shoulder in response. 

“You better!” Bozer laughed and hugged Mac one last time before stepping back and straightening his shoulders.

“Now go get your man,” Bozer ordered and Mac gave him a salute with a smirk on his lips.

“Will do Boz, I’ll message you when I land… Bozer, thank you.” Mac smiled softly before heaving his duffle up on his shoulder before heading into the departure gate. 

~~/~~

Mac inhaled fresh air that was only marred by the scent of animals as the Uber pulled away behind him. Mac took a moment to take in the serene fields of Jack’s hometown that sprawled out in front of him. 

Mac adjusted his duffle bag, making sure to take care with his still tender shoulder; he had only gotten out of his sling a few weeks ago from his last injury that had ended his and Jack’s time in the Sandbox. It had left him unable to do a lot of things with his right arm as much as he used to do and that was one of the reasons he went back to MIT to finish up his schooling. 

All the pain dropped from his shoulder as he caught sight of a few horses in the nearby field and a familiar figure brushing one of their manes. Mac thought his heart would beat out of his chest as his feet started towards the figure. Mac dropped the bag and hopped up on the wooden fence and smiled happily as he caught a glimpse of Jack’s face. 

“Hey there Cowboy!” Mac called out and Jack’s head snapped up, staring at Mac standing on the fence in shock before the biggest smile Mac had ever seen on Jack’s face appeared.

“Mac!” Jack was on his feet and running towards him, startling the horses a bit and they trotted away disgruntled. Mac let out a genuine laugh as Jack easily lifted him up and over the fence, hugging him tight and spinning him around as he did so. 

“What in the world are you doing out here, in Texas of all places?” Jack asked breathlessly as he set Mac back down, but his hands were still resting comfortably on the blond’s hips. Mac had to tilt his head to be able to look Jack in the face; the older man still had that beaming smile on his face that Mac melted a bit at.

“Bozer helped me realize something. Finishing MIT and being back in LA was great and everything, but it didn’t feel like home anymore… You feel like home so before I knew it I was getting on a plane to Texas.” Mac explained, suddenly filled with a bad feeling, like this had been a huge mistake.

“Oh Darling,” Jack cupped Mac’s face and all that worry fled from Mac’s body and mind as he leaned into the calloused yet familiar palm. 

“You’re home to me as well, looks like I’ll have to return my ticket to LA.” Jack laughed at the gobsmacked look Mac was now sporting. 

“We’re a pair of idiots huh?” Mac laughed before falling silent when Jack rubbed his thumb over his lower lip slowly. 

“At least we’re idiots together darling,” Jack leaned down slowly enough that Mac could pull away; Mac leaned up to meet him halfway instead. Their lips met and they melted into the other and it seemed like an eternity until their lips parted. 

“Welcome home Mac,” Jack whispered as their foreheads rested together. 

“I’m home Jack,” Mac whispered back as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
